


Don't Land On Him

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also references to other sport animes lmao, hinata is a flirty drunk, in which i ship hinata with literally everyone, like for real he is flirty af, someone stop this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot about how much kageyama hates parties and a small orange-haired flirt who tries to get with everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Land On Him

Kageyama hated parties.

For someone as introverted as Kageyama, parties were not something he could enjoy. This party was the first and probably last party that Kageyama would let himself be dragged to by his friends, as watching them all slowly getting more and more inebriated wasn't exactly a pastime of his.

Kageyama was however thankful for Sugawara - the only other sober person at this party, apparently. Upon seeing the lack of drink in his hand, Kageyama had thanked whoever was listening to his prayers and walked over, taking a seat beside the sober but cheerful Sugawara.

"Hey!" Sugawara greeted, giving Kageyama a big smile. "Looks like we're the parents, huh?"

"The what?" Kageyama replied in confusion. He wasn't sure when he had been classed as a parent at this party and he certainly wasn't up to entertaining the idea that this large group of teenage volleyball players were all his children. He repressed a shudder at the thought, thankful that at least Oikawa had failed to show up. (So far.)

"The parents! The sober ones. Our job is basically to look after the people who look like they're about to puke." Kageyama grimaced; so this is why he had been brought along. He honestly wasn't sure how Sugawara could continue to be so smiley, knowing that a little later on he'd most likely have other people's vomit staining his clothes.

"That's a horrible job," Kageyama scowled, folding his arms over his chest as he sank back into the cushions of the sofa.

Sugawara laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is." He continued to smile, something that was slowly twisting from an innocent expression of glee to something much, much darker.

"Sugawara-san..." Kageyama spoke, the other setter looking his way. "Why... Are you smiling so much?"

 With a smile that could light up a christmas tree, Sugawara slowly raised his concealed hand to show him the digital camera there. Kageyama continued to stare in confusion. "Because, dear kouhai," Sugawara grinned, pressing the 'on' button, x. "Why..." Kageyama asked, looking to his senpai with a look of utmost concern.

"Hm? Why?" Sugawara thought for a moment, the camera screen turning dark after a while. "Fun, mostly."

" _Fun?_ "

"Yeah!"

 _Sugawara-san... You have tricked us all..._ Kageyama thought, suddenly feeling the need for a drink in his hands. "I'm getting a drink."

"I'll be waiting," Sugawara replied, sending a wink his way as he held up his camera. Kageyama shuddered. So this was what his senpai was really like outside of the court.  
Kageyama made his way into the kitchen, unsurprised to see a game of Beer Pong happening on the kitchen table. He barely paid attention to who was actually playing, instead making his way over to the sink to fill up a glass of water. He rested against the sink as he sipped his drink, thinking back to what he'd been told. Ah yes, he'd been told to most definitely avoid a certain-

"Kageyama-kuuuuuuuuun!" At the sight of the orange-haired decoy perched upon Lev's shoulders, Kageyama instantly wished he could disappear into thin air. _Stay away from drunk Hinata,_ was the warning he'd been given. Nishinoya had never looked so serious in his entire life. Kageyama had wanted to ask why, but it was becoming all too clear now in front of him. "Kageyama- who's the tallest now, huh?! Ahahahaha!" His arms waved frantically in the air, scraping the ceiling a couple times with his fingers.

"Oooooh, Hinata is _so_ tall," Lev cooed, tickling the sock-covered feet of the decoy. A wrong move, in any case. Hinata burst into giggles and jerked away, immediately losing his balance from Lev's shoulders. "Whoa, shit-" Hinata clinged to Lev's head, unfortunately wrapping his hands around the taller boys eyes. "I can't see! Hinata-" As they stumbled backwards together into a pile of unknowing teenagers, Kageyama could only watch the catastrophy play out from where he stood. Kageyama knew it was the end of Lev when Yaku appeared from the crowd of people he had fallen on.

 

An hour later and the party was in full swing. Kageyama, official party-pooper (as called by a drunk Hinata after refusing to drink alcohol) had shifted from spot to spot, standing around uncomfortably until he was forced to move by a group of dancing drunk teenagers. He'd seen Sugawara around a few times - he'd wave over at him, his shiny silver camera glinting when it caught the light. Yachi, who had also been invited, was also most noticably sober. Kageyama had managed to save her from a group of basketball players (seriously, what were basketball players doing here anyway), so she had stayed with him for a while before going back to tend to her girl friends who had drunk way too much to drink already.

He'd tried to stay off the radar from his team, knowing he'd be pressured into drinking some nasty concoction made by one of them (Tanaka had already offered him several of his "cocktails", none of which looked drinkable) and had managed to hide away once Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally turned up.

He'd learnt quite a lot about the drinking habits of his friends and teammates from the few short hours he'd been there. Asahi, for example, seemed to be able to just keep on drinking without getting even slightly tipsy. Nishinoya on the other hand, was such a lightweight he was practically gone after three beers. Kageyama had been able to witness the drinking game which had gone on between his captain Daichi and Nekoma's captain Kuroo; he watched them jug down drink after drink with little effect. Kuroo had won, eventually; once he had recommended shots, Daichi was out of there like a rocket.

The most surprising of all, Kageyama thought at least, was Hinata. Kageyama had watched him drink straight from the vodka bottle before throwing himself into a crowd of drunk dancers. His drinking abilities were the least of the surprises; After drinking enough alcohol, Hinata was prone to become very... Flirtatious.

Kageyama had watched how Hinata had sauntered over to Bokuto and Akaashi, spoke very few words before running his hands over the toned chest of Bokuto. Bokuto hadn't exactly been pushing the attention away though; any attempt from Akaashi at interrupting instead turned Hinata onto him instead, moving to whisper sweet nothings in the boys ear. Kageyama had no idea what he could have said to make him blush so much, but it was obvious that Hinata had a lot of practice with this sort of thing.

After watching Hinata's antics for a while, he began to notice a pattern. All of Hinata's targets were guys, especially the taller ones. He had even watched Hinata go up to a couple of the basketball players, people who Kageyama was completely sure Hinata had never even met before. After getting a couple feels of their muscular builds, (as well as being picked up by the tallest one there, making Hinata squeal with delight), Kageyama had seen Hinata start to change course. More importantly, in his direction. He was heading over there. _Oh god, he's staring right at me._ Kageyama thought. _No, no, nope. Not today. No thanks. Not dealing with this._ He took off immediately, taking long steps to get further and further away from the drunken boy. Hinata was persistent for a while; Kageyama felt out of breath by the time he'd seen Hinata change course, spotting a new victim. (Another guy Kageyama had no idea about. He couldn't have been that much taller than him, but his build was completely different though; maybe he was on a swim team? Kageyama had no idea.)

After some time, Kageyama decided it was safe to come out of hiding. He instead - dreadingly - made his way over to the near-sober duo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "The King has been neglecting his duties," Tsukishima smirked, eyes glancing over to Hinata's direction.

"Since when is he my 'duty'?" Kageyama asked, frowning. "I'd just rather not deal with him when he's this drunk."

"In case he tries to cop a feel?" Tsukishima asked.

"Exactly," Kageyama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why? Is that not a sensible option?"

"Hinata's already done Tsukki," Yamaguchi reported, teasingly.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima winced, glaring at his friend. Yamaguchi laughed, apologising.

"Wait," Kageyama replied, "So even _you_ let Hinata feel you up?"

"Shut it, King, it's an obligation. Besides, letting him touch me is infinitely better than what falls to the later victims." Tsukishima smirked behind his cup, Yamaguchi sniggering beside him.

"What."

"SPIN THE BOTTLE, IN THE BASEMENT IN FIVE MINUTES!" They heard being shouted. Kageyama felt the dread began to build up in his stomach as he recognised who that voice belonged to.

"Alright then, we'll be taking off before Hinata drags us into this," Tsukishima told him, sending Kageyama a deadly grin. "Be kind to your loyal subjects, King."

"Tsukki, we should go now before-"

"I _foooound_ you!" The dreaded voice of Hinata Shouyou sent shivers down their skins, his smiling face shining up into theirs. "You three are coming with me," He sung, managing to get a hold on all of them similtaneously as he dragged them to their doom.

 _This is it,_ Kageyama thought as he was forced to take a seat on the carpeted floor of the basement, _this is where I die._ He shared a rare look of fear with Tsukishima, who had been placed beside him.

Once enough people had made their way down, Hinata had squeezed in tight on Kageyama's other side. Overall, there had to be around 18 people sat in a circle together. He spotted Sugawara out of the circle, who waved to him. Kageyama felt his insides turn to mush. _I should have broken that camera when I had the chance._ He recognised most of the faces sat down in the circle; Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, obviously, as well as Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku and Lev. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were also there, much to Kageyama's dismay; he guessed the girls who had joined were mostly Oikawa fangirls, only playing for the chance of getting a real kiss from him. Tanaka and Nishinoya also seemed to have made their way into the circle, probably hoping to get some kisses from the girls.

Hinata spun the bottle first, unsurprisingly; Kageyama felt the fear rise up in him every time the bottle swung past him, but never stopped on him. He watched the bottle as it landed on Kuroo.

"Kuroo-chan!" Hinata yelled, getting to his feet and launching himself at the Nekoma captain. Kageyama's head was full of question marks at the strange honorifics Hinata was using, but they were gone the moment he saw them kiss. Hinata had his arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck instantly, pressing a sloppy kiss to his mouth. Kuroo laughed, kissing back. The others around them hollered and yelled and laughed but Kageyama could only watch silently, a strange feeling welling up inside his chest. They pulled away a moment later, Kuroo getting the chance to spin the bottle.

The game was a tense one for Kageyama; every spin had a chance of falling on him, meaning he'd have to kiss someone, anyone out of this big group of people. After watching Yaku press a small gentle kiss to Kenma's mouth, it was Kenma's first turn at spinning the bottle. _Don't land on me, don't land on me, don't land on me,_ Kageyama's mantra continued as it had from the start of the game. When it landed on Hinata, Kageyama for some reason wished he'd been chanting _don't land on him._

Kenma had shyly slid across the circle, Hinata meeting him halfway with a glint of excitement in his eyes. The circle was quiet, watching the face of Kenma as it got redder and redder the more he realised how much attention was on him. Hinata moved closer, making Kenma's focus shift back to him. With a sudden burst of confidence, Kenma had grabbed Hinata's shirt, tugging it forward and kissing him hard. The circle wooped and hollered as they had every time, not noticing the way the kiss _didn't stop._ Soon Hinata's hands had made their way to Kenma's hair, their kiss getting more heated the longer it went on. After a minute of them kissing, Kuroo yelled, "Save it for the bedroom!", making them eventually pull away from each other. They had both blushed to oblivion on seeing the looks on each other's faces, causing more laughter to bubble up from the group as they retook their places.

As Hinata spun the bottle for the second time, Kageyama found himself so distracted by the bottle he forgot to chant his mantra. When the bottle slowed to a stop...

It landed on him.

Tsukishima's earlier fear had evaporated after kissing one of the girls in the group, meaning he was perfectly happy to tease Kageyama whenever he got the chance. "Kageyama and Hinata,"

Tsukishima hummed playfully, "I _never_ saw that coming."

Kageyama wasn't moving. He hadn't even looked up from the bottle. But soon the bottle had been pushed out of the way, an orange-haired boy staring back at him in it's place. "Kageyama," Hinata called, noticing how pale the setter looked. "It's just a kiss, you know?"

Kageyama managed to look up at his volleyball partner; noticing the flushed cheeks, his eyes slightly clearer than earlier and the smell of alcohol that covered him. Kageyama didn't want to kiss Hinata; not when he was drunk, or in front of a group of people who were using it as entertainment, not when Hinata most likely wouldn't even remember it. As Hinata started to lean forward, Kageyama began to panic. Hinata's hand cupping his chin managed to make his legs start working and within seconds of the fated kiss, he was out of Hinata's hands. He ignored the confused and hurt expression on Hinata's face as he looked up at him, instead turning around and running up the steps two at a time. He ignored the calls behind him, instead focusing on getting outside to fresh air.

He managed to escape into the back garden, taking a seat on the bench. He let his head fall forwards into his hands, taking deep breaths. It took him a minute to finally calm down, his thoughts still feeling jumbled over what had just happened.

"You alright man?" An unfamiliar voice aimed in his direction had him lifting his head towards the newcomer. Kageyama knew for sure he had never met him before; he had _no_ idea what sport he played. He pushed his red bangs out of his face with one hand, the other holding a mobile phone. All things considered, he looked pretty concerned for a guy he had never even met before.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, noticing how weak his voice was. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah. I hate parties, but my friends forced me to come. It's really uncomfortable for me," he told him.

The other guy nodded in understanding from where he stood. "Yeah, I get you. I have a friend like that myself, he downright refused to come with me here tonight for that same reason," the boy grinned. Kageyama couldn't help but notice those sharp-edged teeth.

"Lucky him," Kageyama grumbled. The other boy laughed, before his phone tingled in his hand.

"Oh, 'scuse me," he said, walking out into the garden as he raised his phone to his ear. "Hey. Yeah, some of the guys are here with me, but I got pretty bored so..." Kageyama failed to hear the rest of his conversation as the boy wandered off. He heard the door slide open, wincing when he heard his name called by a voice he most certainly knew.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called, making his way over. He sat beside him on the bench, but Kageyama refused to look at him. "What the hell? You didn't want to kiss me that bad?"

Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're a complete and utter idiot."

"Huh?! What was that for?"

"I don't care about kissing you," Kageyama told him. "I just don't want to do it in front of all those people. It's weird."

Hinata was silent for a moment, before Kageyama felt a hand on his arm. "Then how about now?"

"Huh?" Kageyama asked, turning to finally look at him.

"No one is here now, so I can kiss you, right?"

"T-that's - I'm pretty sure the point of the game was-"

"Can I?"

"I- I-"

"Kageyama," Hinata spoke, Kageyama focusing on his face again, only to realise how close they were. "May I?"

Completely at a loss for what to do, Kageyama silently nodded in agreement. He stayed completely still as Hinata leaned closer, feeling his breath as it ghosted over his lips. When Hinata's lips pressed softly against his, Kageyama's heart fluttered in the most unpleasant way, his lips tingling when Hinata pulled away. He remained completely still as Hinata stared at him, before kissing him just as gently once again. Kageyama kissed back only slightly, but that was enough for Hinata. They kissed, not in the same heated way that Hinata and Kenma had kissed, but in a sensual, gentle way. Neither of them minded.

After the third kiss, as Hinata drew back, Kageyama felt it. That _thump-thump-thump_ in his chest as he watched Hinata's tongue flick out to moisten his lips, the hazy golden brown eyes Hinata was staring at him with, Hinata's hands which rested on his knees. When Kageyama watched that small, shy smile as it spread across Hinata's face, he knew for certain.

_Oh fuck. I'm in love with Hinata Shouyou._

**Author's Note:**

> theres always that character that u ship with literally everyone
> 
>  
> 
> guess who mine is


End file.
